The Wonderful Wizard of Bleach!
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia is whisked away from her home to the land of Oz meeting a tattooed scarecrow, a perverted lion, a tinman with good hair, and a handsome prince with no memories. Now the five plus Chappy venture to the Emerald City to meet the great magnificent wizard to grant their wishes! *IchiRuki, Oz Parody, Adventure, etc*
1. Let Skyfall

Kuchiki Rukia walked down the streets of Karakura with a smile on her lips happy as a bear with honey. The young woman was petite, dressed in a yellow sundress with a sunhat, had short bobbed cut black hair, light soft skin, and large expressive purple eyes. To most she looked absolutely cute, as what most would say what with her petite frame and unique looks. She had walked down the street passing by several large buildings before standing in front of the large gates of the Kuchiki Manor and all of it's splendor. With one tiny delicate finger Rukia pressed the speaker button outside the front gate wall.

"Hello Nii sama, it's me Rukia! I'm back from work!" Rukia waited patiently until hearing a monotone 'Hello' before the gate opened up revealing a large courtyard of grass and open space while a large house sat in the very middle of the grounds. Rukia smiled brighter running up over to her home.

Rukia's elder sister Hisana had married the head of the wealthy noble clan, Kuchiki Byakuya some five years earlier. He ran an entire corporation including the clan making a considerable amount of business which was thriving in Japan. Now the once lower class sisters were part of the Kuchiki Family and taken care of by Byakuya, though he was somewhat strict with the young Rukia he meant well.

"Hi Rukia! How was work? Did anything new happen?" Hisana asked from inside of the large Kuchiki Kitchen. Though Byakuya did have an entire professional squad of maids and butlers and caretakers Hisana never minded at all cooking for the family. In fact it was a creative hobby she enjoyed very much after getting off work from her job at Byakuya's company headquarters.

"Eh. The usual, But no one really comes to the library anymore now a days. I'm just glad I'm finally on Winter Break now." Rukia sat at the table as she spoke grabbing some onigiri for her own plate.

"Oh Rukia, I wish I could stay with you while your off from school, Byakuya maybe you can reschedule your business trip next week!" Hisana asked placing more food on the table before taking her own seat by her husband. Byakuya set down his folded newspaper still holding his typical Kuchiki glance.

"Hisana… Rukia is not a little girl anymore. She is eighteen years old now and can take care of herself." Byakuya spoke rather seriously not batting an eye open.

"Oh but Rukia will always be my baby sister to me!" Hisana then had Rukia's head in a hug while playfully ruffling the top of her head.

"H-Hey nee-san! Quit it! That tickles!" Rukia playfully protested back with her sister. Unknown to Rukia however Byakuya had just ordered his entire legion of body guards to keep watch on Rukia at full alert. After all he would take the best precaution with his baby sister in law.

Finally later on Byakuya and Hisana were making their leave packing into their car before heading to the airport. Rukia stood by watching as butlers and maids carried luggage through the house to Byakuya's sleek limousine holding her beloved pet rabbit Chappy in arms. Before leaving however Hisana stopped at the door to give Rukia all the do's and do not's while they were gone.

"-And make sure to call 911 for an emergency-don't force the maids to do useless chores-feed Chappy every day- no boys or parties allowed at all- there's sushi and ramen in the fridge but you can ask a butler to help prepare food-don't leave the stove on-and remember to bathe every day and change your underwear-"

"Hisana! I get it! I'll be fine, I promise you." Rukia reassured her worrywart big sister. Hisana brought Rukia into a close hug resting her chin atop Rukia's head.

"Oh I know Rukia. Byakuya's right, you're a big girl now." Hisana let go of Rukia and kissed her cheek before walking to the limo. She entered and closed the door before popping her head back out the window.

"And Rukia remember to call me every day!"

"I will Hisana." Rukia waved a goodbye to her sister with a nervous smile. Then suddenly Byakuya's shadow appeared casted over Rukia's tiny frame causing her to look up to her tall brother in law. The head Kuchiki still wore his neutral glance while staring at Rukia as if wanting to speak. Then one hand rose up hovering above Rukia before patting her atop the head.

"Be responsible while we are gone Rukia. And call your sister every day." Byakuya spoke straight to the point. Rukia nodded quickly before Byakuya walked off and into the limo with Hisana. The two casted a final glance before the car took off out of the manor leaving Rukia alone at the mansion.

"Wow Chappy… Byakuya's stern when he's sincere." The rabbit in response scrunched his nose in Rukia's arms.

Even much later Kuchiki Rukia sat alone in the living room of the Kuchiki manor now some hours after Hisana and Byakuya had left. Without much more to do the young girl held Chappy close to her chest while watching television and eating marshmallows.

"_And now I will save you princess from this evil beast!"_

"_Oh dear knight! You are so handsome and brave!"_

"Pfft. Fairy tales are so cheesy, right Chappy?" Rukia glanced to the rabbit who merely ruffled his nose. Taking that as his answer Rukia then curled herself into a hall on the couch and gently closed her eyes in relaxation.

Of course Rukia had not expected the most unnatural weather phenomenon to occur suddenly just moments after relaxing. The night sky darkened with the approach of storm clouds and high winds blew in across the city and Kuchiki manor grounds. The legion of Kuchiki guards was unprepared as the high winds roared in sweeping them off of their feet and up, up and away into the great sky. Inside the loud noise stirred Rukia awake and the young girl fumbled off of the couch along with her bag of marshmallows. Raising her head out Rukia noticed the unusual twirling tornadoes outside her home. Frightened by this Rukia grabbed her rabbit running through the mansion for anyone else to aid her.

"Help! Anyone!? Somebody please help me!" Rukia yelped searching for any one of the butlers that seemed to wander the mansion. However they were all absent leaving Rukia alone with Chappy.

Unbeknownst to young Rukia a force greater than she knew what was at work. The unusual storm began to wrap itself around her large home and soon with an almighty strength ripped it from the roots into the sky. The sight was noticed by the citizens of Karakura who all looked to the sky to see the large Kuchiki Clan Mansion rise up into the air. Rukia herself had no clue what was happening and fell over followed by Chappy in the house.

Then the quick as the storm carried the home into the air it soon disappeared between dark clouds from the sight of the city. Rukia and Chappy along with it.

* * *

**Lion: Right when I was typing the storm scene I was listening to Skyfall by Adele and couldn't help but see a sort of comparison. Well Skyfall is James Bond and this is Bleach but still with the sky and everything. Anyways thanks if you made it this far, I will post the next chapter soon since I've got it done already and leave a review if you can telling me what I did good or bad. Thanks and Sayonara :D**


	2. Welcome to Oz!

Kuchiki Rukia awoke to bright sunlight shining through the living room window where she lay on her stomach. Chappy the rabbit was sitting nearby staring at his owner who then sat up blinking. Of course Rukia remembered such a harsh and horrible storm that occurred the night before yet now the worst past and was behind her. So Rukia stood up picking Chappy into her arms.

"Well I guess the storm is over Chappy. How about we get something to eat?" Chappy just stared at the short girl twitching his nose slightly.

Rukia then walked avoiding the fallen furniture in the living room towards the kitchen to prepare a meal for herself and Chappy. She set down the rabbit on the counter to check the pantries for any simple things for food when a glance to outside the window caused her jaw to drop.

Outside of her house, instead of the regular plain grounds of the Kuchiki Manor was in it's place large colorful flowers reaching incredible heights into the air amongst other brightly colored plants and bushes. To Rukia it looked like if she was in some sort of a dream land.

Realizing that something was off Rukia quickly kicked on a pair of slippers and rushed to the door opening it and took a look outside. She was met with the clear view of all the plans and stocks of strange vegetables surrounding her home. What Rukia also noticed was amongst a d around the plants were miniature houses that looked like they could only fit children within.

Before taking another step further onto the ground Rukia heard a low shrill shriek and jumped startled. Her eyes then spotted two feet sticking out from beneath where her home was sitting.

"...where did this giant house come from?" said the person beneath the building. Rukia screeched realizing whoever was below was still alive and scampered to the pair of feet grabbing both to pull whoever out.

"Don't worry! I will save you!" Rukia assured the person. But Rukia though a brave young girl, was not strong enough to pull whoever was beneath out of from her large house. Rukia huffed and puffed with all her might as her slippers became dirty being pushed onto the ground as she pulled the person's feet.

But this only resulted in Rukia pulling off the person's silver shoes and flying backwards rolling into the ground several times and stopping in the patches of colorful grass. Then the person beneath the house let out a low ghastly moan before becoming completely silent. Rukia glanced back up still holding the person's red shoes realizing what had just happened.

"Oh no... what have I done?" Rukia said solemnly burying her head in her hands.

But unknown to Rukia just some inches away within the tall grass stood several short human looking people who poked their heads out of the bright colored plants. They were somewhat smaller than Rukia dressed in bright greens and yellows and brown leather clothes also with small fur hats on most of their heads. One notable member of the bunch who was also fairly short and young looking with snowy white hair and teal eyes was at the forefront gazing at the sight of Rukia holding the ruby red slippers in front of the large home.

"I can't see what's happening but... I think the Wicked Witch is dead."

"What!? That's impossible! Cirucci was killed!" said one of the short people next to the white haired boy. Soon murmurs and whispers grew louder out of the bush gaining young Rukia's attention.

"Hey! Who is there?" she asked somewhat frightened. The murmurs stopped while the sound of shuffling persisted.

Then with no longer a moment's waste the young boy Hitsugaya stepped out of the colorful bushes and walked up towards Rukia. He looked fairly normal like a human to Rukia's eyes but his white hair and teal eyes made him appear out of the norm. He was also a bit shorter than Rukia but not totally so.

"Hello. Do you know what just happened?"

"What-no! There was this storm and it just-my house-well..." Rukia glanced at the feet of the unknown person that lay underneath the house. "I... I think my house crushed her... whoever she was..."

The young man's brow arched high. "So it's true! You killed Cirucci Thunderwitch!"

Then much to Rukia's surprise more short people bolted out of the bushes surrounding her. They looked a bit different from Hitsugaya each with smiles and cheery faces, some even with little freckles and dimples. Rukia was greatly confused as they began parading around her dancing and hopping with joy, some singing great songs with glee. Hitsugaya was far too annoyed with the situation but could not stop as his kind danced around the girl.

"Woo hoo! Cirucci is dead! Cirucci is dead! No more Thunderwitch!"

"We've been freed from the Wicked witch of the East!"

"Wait a minute! I didn't mean to kill her! What's going on?" Rukia asked whilst being spun around. Hitsugaya then grabbed Rukia by her shoulder spinning her around causing the group to stop as well.

"You really do not know. Well I shall tell you. That underneath your large house is Cirucci Thunderwitch, the Wicked Witch of the East. And you directly or indirectly killed her. Thus, you've freed the citizens of Munchkinland from her wrath and rule."

Rukia tried to absorb this as best as she could but could not believe anything at all. Her eyes looked back to Cirucci's feet which now were limp. At the same moment a black cloud hovered above Rukia and the Munchkins and then surrounded everyone forming into a single humanoid shape.

"What's this I hear of the Witch of the East?"

Hitsugaya spun around and gasped. "No! Tier Halibel what are you doing here!?"

The Munchkins shrieked running around now in a fight. Rukia had no idea what was going on and stood close to Hitsugaya's side.

"What do you mean 'why am I here'? I sensed something wrong with Cirucci earlier and know she is dead. As the Witch of the West this is of my concern." said the Wicked Witch.

Rukia was frightened of course at the witch's demeaning figure choosing to stay behind Hitsugaya. Of course she also could not help noticing that she was also beautiful with her nicely tanned dark skin, shapely figure, and short spiky blonde hair. Her black jacket and form fitting pants fit well with her attire matching her cool expression of her flawless face and marine eyes that stood out to the young girl that also struck a fear.

Then Halibel's attention turned to Rukia herself and her eyes widened. "Cirruci's silver slippers! So it was a Munchkin that finally killed her. How careless of she..."

Rukia blinked then stepped back from behind Hitsugaya. "H-Hey I'm no Munchkin, I'm a regular average heighted girl!"

"What?" Halibel herself now blinked. "But clearly you are small, well taller than even the tallest munchkins but still, what are you if not a Munchkin than?"

"What am I? What do you mean what am I? I'm a girl! A-GIRL!" Rukia exclaimed flailing her arms around.

Halibel remained quiet watching Rukia's petite form curiously. Human. I see.

"Well then, girl, all the more reason for you to hand over those silver slippers. By right they are my property."

Before Rukia herself could respond Hitsugaya stood in her way. "Not a chance Halibel! We won't let you take these after what Cirucci did to Munchkinland already, you'd just continue to reign misery. wouldn't you?"

"Fool of a munchkin. As the second and stronger of the Wicked Witches Cirucci's slippers belong to me now." Halibel pushed Hitsugaya to the side and made way to grab the slippers out of Rukia's hands herself. The girl stepped back in fear of the witch clutching the slippers tighter now.

"Give them to me!"

"Stop right there Halibel!"

A clear feminine voice spoke out. Halibel's eyes widened while a bright light seemed to explode shining brightly right there in munchkinland.

Then as Rukia opened her eyes she did a double take. Standing in front of her and Tier Halibel was a tall curvy voluptuous woman dressed in a short black witches outfit revealing her full figure including her large breasts and curvy form. Her hair was long wavy strawberry blonde and her skin was fair and soft looking as was her greatly beautiful face with full lips. What made Halibel absolutely sure of her identity was a short pink scarf wrapped carefully around her neck and laying in her cleavage.

"No... what are you doing here!?" Halibel questioned with a slight snarl.

"Can't you see? as one of the Good Witches it is my duty to protect this part of Oz from you Halibel." the woman spoke with sheer confidence and charisma.

Hitsugaya gasped immediately recognizing the woman. "Unbelievable, it's Matsumoto Rangiku, the Good witch of the North!"

"Oh I'm so glad you remember me Toshiro kun!" the Good Witch turned around blowing an air kiss at the white haired munchkin who blushed. Rukia wondered if the two were already familiar with each other when Tier Halibel drew her attention with a cough.

"Matsumoto, step aside. I am here to collect my inheritance now that Cirucci is dead."

"I don't think so Halibel. I have a cast a spell on these parts, your magic will not work here in these parts under my protection."

Halibel stood back shocked at the statement. Rangiku however turned towards Rukia pulling her close in a hold. She winked at the young girl before continuing.

"These silver slippers rightfully belong to this girl here. She defeated Cirucci Thunderwitch and as per right are hers and hers alone."

Halibel balled up a fist scowling. If that is so then very well. But," she then pointed at Rukia causing her to shudder. "She will have to leave these parts sometime. Then and only then will I have what is rightfully mine!"

Then without warning Tier Halibel disappeared from sight in a golden cloud of smoke. Rukia, the Good Witch, and the Munchkins were now left to themselves in Munchkinland.

Rangiku then focused her attention back to Rukia. "Well then now to the matter with you dear. That big 'ol scary witch didn't scare you did she?"

"I'd say you're both the same size Rangiku." Toshiro said dryly whilst the Good Witch turned back around.

"Shiro-chan! How rude, I'm clearly bigger than that cold Halibel!" Rangiku stated whipping her long hair behind her back.

Rukia did not know what to make of the situation at all when she felt a gentle nudge at her ankle. Looking down she noticed it was Chappy, having crawled all the way from the house and was pawing at her feet.

"Oh Chappy, that's right! You're still hungry." Rukia picked up her rabbit when Rangiku bent over to pet his head.

"This little guy's hungry? No problem! Have a carrot!"

With a snap of her fingers a single bright orange carrot appeared out of thin air and in Chappy's teeth. Rukia was startled by the Good Witch's magic whilst Chappy got to eating his precious meal.

"How-did you do that!?" Rukia asked surprised.

Rangiku giggled snapping her fingers making a small seat appear floating. "That is my magic. As the ruler of the North my powers are great so long as they are used for the likes of Good."

At the same moment Rangiku made a nile filer appear which she grabbed and began to use while Hitsugaya quietly muttered 'Good for you maybe'.

"Now then to you dear, Your name is Rukia yes? Where did you say you came from?"

Rukia stammered. "A-ah, Karakura Town, that's in Japan."

"Japan? I've never heard of that country before. So you really aren't from Oz."

"Oz?" Rukia repeated the unfamiliar name.

"Yes! Oz, this country is all Oz. It's a magical country, though you must not have known that being from wherever you came from. Tell me how did you get that giant palace to fly if it was not by magic then?"

Rukia blinked. "What-no that's not a palace! It's just my brother in law's mansion. A giant storm just carried it off and then I ended up here."

Rangiku blew on her nails softly before sauntering over towards the front of the large house. "Well you sure about that honey? It gives my place a run for it's money."

"Not to mention all of Munchkinland." Toshiro added next to Rangiku gazing up the front of the house. Then the twitch turned back clasping her hands together.

"Well then Ms. Rukia, you must be in quite a jam for now yes?"

"Uh...right. Actually, I'm not sure how to get back home. And I'm sure Byakuya and Hisana nee san are worried sick about me if the entire house is gone." Rukia said no thinking about how worry wart Hisana would react to the whole situation with Munchkins and Witches and Magic.

"Alrighty then. Well as the Good Witch of the North it's my duty to help you no matter what! But you might want to seek someone with a far stronger magic than I if you want to go back to your home."

"A stronger magic? Who?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Why... the Wizard of Oz! He's the ruler of this country and the best magician we know!"

Rukia blinked. "Really?"

"Oh yes Rukia! He is the leader of my order and lives in Emerald City. You'll find him there if you just follow the Yellow Brick Road." Rangiku directed her wand to the edge of the bright colored bushes that blowed ever brightly.

As Rukia looked at this Rangiku bent down to face her at eye level. The Good Witch grabbed the silver slippers and held them up to Rukia's line of sight.

"Put these on Rukia. They hold great power and will protect you along your way. Understood?" Rukia nodded and Rangiku smiled. She then walked back and looked to with a wide mischievous smile. Hitsugaya merely glanced back at her.

"What do you want Rangiku?"

"I'll be greatly busy Toshiro and will need and assistant to accompany me on my errands." Rangiku stated and with not another moments wait grabbed the white haired man's head.

"What-hey you-Rangiku you can't just take me like this!"

"Oh but Toshiro-chan don't you know that once a Good Witch asks of your service you are to always obey their command?"

"You just made that up!" Hitsugaya argued. Much to his protest Rangiku held up Hitsugaya now in one arm much like a child and turned back to Rukia.

"Remember Rukia, follow the yellow brick road and you will find the Emerald City of Oz. the Wizard will help you return home with his magic."

Rukia nodded again to the Good Witch. Rangiku smirked and with a wave of her magic wand and a sweet spring hum she disappeared again in a blue soft light.

Now alone with her great big house in the middle of Munchkinland Rukia had no other option but to go forward. She sighed looking back to Chappy who now finished his carrot and was glancing to his master. Rukia smiled hugging the rabbit close to her chest and nuzzling his furry head.

"You're not worried at all are you Chappy?" Rukia asked. The white rabbit remained silent scrunching his nose at his short owner.

And now the journey began.

...See ya later Karakura Girl!

* * *

**Lion: Wow so I'm one of the few people that didn't know **_**Oz: the Great and Powerful**_ **just came out. Heh man am I out of the loop. But I am going to watch it because I still have an AMC ticket and am a big Wizard of Oz fan. It's interesting the timing of putting up this parody fic around the time the prequel movie comes out. Though I personally have a preference to the **_**Return to Oz**_ **movie in just how dark it got at times in contrast to the other adaptations. But I don't mind lighthearted Oz books and movies because that's the story I fell in love with in the first place. **


	3. The Scarecrow

**Lion: Now I've actually watched **_**Oz: The Great and Powerful**_ **for myself. And honestly I loved the movie, especially if you're an Oz fan you'll get a lot of the references and homages they pay to the MGM film and the books. Even one of the characters of the Wizard of Oz makes a slight cameo in one scene (it's actually confirmed it was him, I won't say who he was you have to watch it yourself to find out!).**

* * *

Rukia stumbled back into her house to get breakfast with Chappy while the Munchkins kept their eyes carefully on her mansion outside. The young girl prepared herself breakfast from the food available in Byakuya's refrigerator and ate a practical feast at the dining table all to herself. Though Rukia sighed letting her thoughts all sink in.

"This is a weird place. I doubt if it was a dream but... what do you think Chappy?" Rukia turned to a spot on the dining table where the white rabbit sat atop. He continued chewing on a bit of cabbage Rukia had found and remained silent.

"No reply huh Rukia?"

Jumping around Rukia flew out of her chair in a dainty pose. The Good Witch of the North was standing in her home smiling while waving a hand.

"How's it going? Haven't left yet I see."

"Rangiku what the-don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Ooops. Sorry Rukia. I just had to drop by again though. To give you a gift." Rangiku said before spotting the large spread of food. Rukia nodded while the Good Witch immediately took to trying some of the spread.

Chappy noticed the Good Witch and blinked as she tried some of the various food available. Strangely Rangiku was able to keep herself still looking very graceful even as she ate the food sloppily. Nonetheless not a tear of meat, a drop of juice, or a crumb of food dropped when the Good Witch of the North finally finished her meal with a satisfied sigh.

"Had your fill?" Rukia asked.

"Oh yes! That was really good stuff, better than the food at my castle!" Rangiku twirled a toothpick with a grin.

"I see..." Rukia said finishing a rice ball.

Chappy finished his carrot and rolled onto his side. Rangiku then scratched his fuzzy belly before spotting a rice ball and eagerly taking a few bites. Rukia drummed her fingers on the table before speaking up.

"So... was there anything you needed to tell me, oh Good Witch?"

"Oh right! Sorry I almost forgot, I need to give you one more gift." Rangiku sat up walking from her seat and stood in front of Rukia. The raven haired girl blinked before Rangiku bent her head down placing a kiss straight onto Rukia's forehead.

Rukia blinked and then jumped back away waving her arms out. "W-What the heck was that for!?"

"That was my Kiss of Protection. I forgot to give it you before I left so now you have it." Rangiku said smiling brightly.

Rukia rubbed her forehead. "How's a kiss gonna protect me?"

"Oh it's my magic. Didn't I tell you the magic of a Good Witch is quite strong? It'll be a bonus along with those silver slippers. Wearing them will also protect you and let other folks of Oz know the Wicked Witch of the East is defeated!"

Rukia then glanced to said silver slippers seated on the ground. She hadn't put them on yet but now wondered what was so important about them. Aside from a mesmerizing beauty they looked like any average slippers to the human.

"Hey Rangiku, why are these slippers so important anyway?"

Rangiku glanced at the girl and then to the slippers. "Well they contain much of Cirucci Thunderwitch's power within them. But in the right hands I know they can restore all the damage she has caused to Oz."

Rukia still wasn't sure what to think but just decided to leave it at that. After all with things like witches, Munchkins, and magic who was she to question how it all worked in this strange place?

Rangiku then sat up and made her way to leave while using her want to lift up the empty plates and utensils to the kitchen. Chappy himself was mesmerized seeing the floating objects when he was lifted in the air before being placed in Rangiku's arms.

"Well Rukia, this time I'm off. You should prepare yourself for your long journey y'now. Pack a few things."

Rukia sighed. "Right... then I'll get ready. Maybe put on a good dress to wear."

It was then Rangiku's expression changed and she snapped her fingers. "Oh let me take care of that! Fashion's my strong point!"

Before Rukia uttered a word Rangiku twirled her wand and made a pink cloud surround the young girl. Then it poofed with magic and before she realized it Rukia was standing there in a blue and white checkered pattern sundress with a red bow tied around her neck and silver slippers on her feet.

"What... what happened?" Rukia asked while Rangiku gushed at her work.

"Oh you look so adorable! Like a little doll!"

Rukia then noticed her attire change and spun around to get a good glance. She held a blank stare at the Good Witch.

"I'm not a doll."

Later~

Rukia finally departed with her home-ensured by Rangiku that the Munchkins would take good care of it-now ready to set off towards the Great Emerald City where she would hope to find the Wizard. She strolled on the Yellow Brick Road in her new clothes and also carried a basket of regular food stuffs and whatnot while Chappy sat in the hook of her left arm. She continued making her way while muttering to herself on the whole situation.

"Darn witch, so weird, I don't get her at all." Rukia rubbed her forehead again where Rangiku placed the kiss.

_A Witch's magic is Powerful! That Kiss will protect you on your journey!_

"I still don't get how a kiss will protect me." Rukia sighed. Chappy remained quite content with not walking himself in the girl's arm.

As they walked down the Yellow Brick road they passed by a small area of what look to be a large corn field. It was rather large going for miles only stopping at the edge where the Yellow Brick road was built and fenced off by a small wooden railing. Rukia had noticed the large field and wondered if this was still part of the Munchkin country when a faint noise caught her attention.

"Hey... get off me you darn crows! Knock it off!"

Chappy's head rose detecting this while Rukia stopped. Her head turned into the corn fields where the noise sounded best. Just further inwards was the sight of several large black crows all gathered together. To Rukia they looked like they were gathered for food or pecking at a single object.

"Damn! Hey anybody! He-Help!"

"It's a person!" Rukia quickly leaped over the fence and dashed into the field of corn running through towards the spot of the crows. She then faced a clearing where a large mass of them were gathered cawing and pecking at a single spot next to a wooden post.

Thinking quickly Rukia put her basket down and grabbed a stick and began shooing off the crows. The birds didn't stop until the girl then swung madly at them before they all got the message. "Get back! Get back!"

Before the girl knew it all the blackbirds were gone flying off leaving her with the other stranger. Dropping the stick Rukia turned to face the person only to double back in shock. Lying on the ground was definitely a humanoid form but merely a dressed body made of straw and potato sacks. She blinked not sure of what to make of this when the straw beings head lifted up.

"Oh man... all my straw's falling out. Hey girl can you help me out here?" the being asked while Rukia blinked several times making sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Y-Y-You're a Scarecrow?"

"Yeah, obviously. Now can ya be a dear and patch me up?" The Scarecrow asked making a sitting position. His stomach and left arm were torn open leaving much of his straw pouring out onto the ground and his farmers clothes put on him were torn. Rukia sat next to the Scarecrow gathering bits in her hands quickly.

"Sorry. I'm not used to seeing Scarecrows talk you know." Rukia said shoving in much of the straw into the necessary places. Chappy too helped patting in some of the straw with his little white fuzzy paws.

"Oh, well don't be too surprised. I'm the only Scarecrow here that can talk in these parts." The Scarecrow said while pulling out several pieces of sewing and needles from a pouch on the end of his side holding them over to Rukia. "If you can sew up my parts I'd greatly appreciate it miss."

"R-right. I'll get to it then... um, say do you have a name?" Rukia asked starting to mend his stomach first. The scarecrow lowered down his hat revealing to Rukia long bright red long quilt shaped like a spiked pineapple. She wasn't sure but it must've taken a good craftsman to make such realistic looking hair from quilt to hold it's shape.

"My maker called me Renji. Abarai Renji. Though I don't know what it means." The scarecrow dubbed Renji said as Rukia finished up sewing his stomach together. She then went to fixing his arm quick with her sewing when Chappy took a seat atop Renji's foot.

"I see. Then, you were just a scarecrow then, made by a farmer?"

"Yeah. Just a week ago a Munchkin made me to scare off crows so they wouldn't take his crops. But you know that hasn't worked and the crows just attack me. So he left me in the cornfield to make another Scarecrow. And then I met you." Renji said sighing. Rukia blinked at Renji.

"Wow, I'm sorry Renji."

"Ah don't be girl. After all now that I'm not with the farmer I can do what I want with no one to boss me around!" Renji said fisting his other hand with a grin.

"Ha... so you're an optimistic scarecrow then." Rukia said smiling. Renji turned to Rukia turning his head to the side.

"Optimistic? What's that mean?"

Rukia stopped looking back to the scarecrow. "Huh, oh well it means..." Rukia put a tiny fist to her chin thinking it over in her head before smiling and clasping her hands together. "It means you take things as they come by! Like you say 'The Glass is half full!' or something like that."

The Scarecrow nodded. "Oh I get it. Wow it must be great to have a brain to know that then."

Rukia blinked. "What? Yeah I have a brain. Well, do you? I mean you can talk so..."

Renji shook his head. "Naw I don't have a brain. I just sort of started talking and the Farmer that made me was surprised. I guess most Scarecrows don't talk."

Rukia shook her head. "I guess. But nothing makes sense in this place."

The dark haired girl finished the last stitch successfully attaching Renji's arm back together much to the red headed scarecrows delight. He then stood up motioning his left arm several times while taking a few steps. Rukia then realized that this scarecrow was actually some feet much taller than she standing high and tall.

"Ah thanks girl! Oh I didn't get your name either."

"Oh it's Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said a bit timidly. Renji bowed respectfully.

"Well thank you Ms. Rukia. Now I'd best be going off... somewhere." Renji put his hat back on and turned into a random direction going silent. Rukia tilted her head at the scarecrow before he turned back around.

"Say you know I don't really know where to go. If I had a brain I bet I'd know which way I should be headed."

Rukia scratched her cheek. "Well I don't know if you want to go back to that farmer, but I'm headed to the Emerald City. If you want you can tag along."

The scarecrow's sewed on brows rose as he grinned. "Really! Oh wow if I go with you then I'll have a place to go!"

"Or maybe you can get a brain at the Emerald City." Rukia lightly joked with a nervous smile. Renji though taking it serious-his reason might be that he hadn't a brain to figure out sarcasm- grabbed Rukia by her shoulders.

"Really!? Then I'll definitely go with you to the Emerald City! I'll get a brain there!"

"Uh wait Renji, I'm just going to see the Wizard so he can-" Before Rukia could finish Renji turned around with a shocked glance.

"What-the Wizard! You're going to meet the Wizard?"

"Uh-yeah. I was going to ask him if he could help me get back home. See I'm not from Oz and have people back home who I know are worried about me." Rukia explained to the Scarecrow. Renji held a hand in his chin closing his eyes and thinking-once again he'd argue not-before speaking.

"Even being alive for only a week I have heard of the Wizard. His magic is supposed to be so great that he can create miracles. And if he can get you to your home then he can definitely do an easy thing like giving me a brain!" Renji raised his arms into the air. "Yosha! I'll go with you t meet the Wonderful Wizard Rukia! Just lead the way!"

Rukia giggled at this. "Well you're not an ordinary scarecrow, alright. Then let's go Renji."

The scarecrow nodded giving a thumbs up to Rukia and a best grin. Chappy himself blinked at the tall funny person not sure what to really make of him, but to the rabbit he was kinda funny that way.

The calm situation then changed as the loud shrill call of crows was heard by the two. Renji and Rukia glanced back to the sky spotting much to their horror a large body of the blackbirds swarming over the corn fields.

"Oh darn! It's those crows again, their back for revenge!"

"What! Why would they want revenge!?" Rukia said surprised.

"Because you attacked them! Whenever I tried to scare them away from the crops they always brought more of their friends to rip me apart. Now they're mad at you."

"Ah! I didn't know about that!" Rukia screamed grabbing Chappy and her basket. She and Renji wasted no time dashing out of the corn field away from the approaching group of vengeful winged beasts.

The two then busted out from the cornfield onto the Yellow Brick Road and made a mad dash down it to avoid their pursuers. They ran frantically with Rukia's slippers clicking on the stone of the road and Renji dashing with bits of straw flying off of him to keep up. Though certainly not how she wanted to begin her journey Rukia at least could say she did make a new friend.

Abarai Renji, the scarecrow who wanted a brain, the first companion.

...See ya later Scarecrow!

* * *

**Lion: Fun fact time! The scene with Rangiku coming back to give Rukia the Kiss of Protection and Rangiku's forgetfulness of it was pretty much what I was thinking when I typed the chapter. You see in the book the Good Witch gives Dorothy a kiss of protection for her travels in Oz but I had forgotten to include this in Chapter 2 and added it in quick in this chapter to rectify this.  
**  
**Also it's funny you should know but I didn't actually know the definition of what "Optimistic" mean I just felt what it meant. So I had to look it up and then put it in for Rukia to explain. In a way it worked for Renji being the scarecrow without a brain and his motivation for joining Rukia. I liked how it worked out for him and now Rukia has another speaking companion along for the ride. **


	4. The Tin Woodman

**Lion: I tried my best to adapt it to a parody but this character's backstory was so awesome in the book I really wanted to make this as good as possible even if this is supposed to be funny.**

* * *

Rangiku twirled her magic wand as the image of Rukia and Renji appeared on a small bubble. The Good Witch held a soft smile at this through the bubble before it popped. She then turned over to her short companion sitting in her magic room.

"All right Toshiro, now we'll get to the matter of helping Ms. Rukia on her journey."

"Um, Rangiku why am I here again?" Toshiro asked crossing his arms. Rangiku looked at him with a plex look while removing her hat.

"Why? Well I need you to help me out with my errands of course! Plus I wanted your company with me you know? And who better to help me out then the best Munchkin in Munchkinland!" Rangiku told her white headed friend. Toshiro scratched his cheek.

"Don't you mean half Munchkin?"

"Tomato, potato Toshiro. You're still the best man to help me out with my errands." Rangiku told Toshiro patting his head. He sighed submitting to the Good Witch defeated.

Sure Toshiro was the only Munchkin who wasn't afraid of the Wicked Witches and the only one who ever ventured out of the Munchkin's country but he was still unsure why Rangiku would just whisk him off like this. But no one really knew what went on in the head of the Good Witch of the South or what she planned to do but Toshiro did knew if he disobey all would be clear in due time.

Meanwhile just some ways away from the cornfields of Munchkinland and the Yellow Brick Road, Rukia, Chappy the Rabbit, and the Scarecrow Renji continued onwards towards the Emerald City. Having evaded those vengeful crows the two took to some conversation.

"... and then when the farmer saw all the crows eating the crops he just left me there. You know I don't think he was coming back for me."

"You don't say." Rukia said before yawning. Chappy rested himself sitting atop her basket comfortably lulled by the calm voices of the two.

"Hey I bet this Wizard is really awesome! He's probably got loads of spells and good stuff for us! And my brain too!"

"Say how do you know about spells if you don't have a brain?" Rukia lightly joked. Though Renji answered back honestly.

"Oh the farmer always spoke about people with magic and spells like a witch with blond hair. Hey maybe she works for that wizard!"

"A blonde witch..." Rukia had a feeling just who that was when her attention was grabbed by a fork in the road. The yellow brick road seemed to go in different directions and one only led to their right destination.

"Well this is weird. Which way do we go?" Rukia asked. The scarecrow scratched his quilt head glancing both ways.

"Well I bet some would go that way," Renji pointed at the left. "...and I bet some people go this way," Renji then pointed right. "...and that means some people go both ways!"

Renji had both of his arms crossed with both hands pointed left and right. Rukia blinked while a bead of sweat fell down her head.

"I don't know what that means."

The two later rested having decided to go left and prepared for the night as the day closed onto them. It was all strange for Rukia having met two witches, munchkins, and a talking scarecrow in the last twenty four hours.

Renji sat up against a tree trunk across from Rukia who curled to herself with a small blanket. Chappy was curled up into a ball with Rukia ready for sleep rubbing his furry head to her side.

"Hey Rukia what are you doing?" Renji asked to which the girl glanced at him curiously.

"What? I'm preparing to go to bed. Y'know so I can rest up till tomorrow."

"Sleep?" Renji's head tilted. "Oh is that a human thing?"

"Yeah... wait you don't know what sleeping is?" Rukia asked.

"No, I've heard of it. The farmer and his wife did that when the dark came. I don't do it though. Sounds kinda dull."

"You don't sleep!?" Rukia exclaimed. though Renji didn't seem surprised at all.

"Nope. It's kind of boring if you ask me. So I don't do it. Or maybe I can't. I never really figured it out." Renji held his hands up with a grin.

Rukia couldn't understand where all this optimism came from. Sure Renji cared somewhat about having a brain but everything else didn't seem to bother him a bit.

But the girl didn't argue why Renji could not sleep and bid him a good night before a soft tune began her eyes closed. The scarecrow sat for a while before a soft tune began to come to him from the wind and he began a whistle. Rukia had an eye opened for this as Renji continued the relaxing tune.

_How can he whistle without a brain I wonder?_

The next morning Rukia awoke to the sound of birds chirping and soft sunlight. Chappy was rolled onto the soft grass waking from his slumber while Renji stood by watching the two.

"Morning Renji." Rukia said stretching her arms.

"What? Yeah it's morning Rukia."

Rukia stopped and recalled back to how odd her newest companion was a bit on the straight forward side. She then stood up folding up her blanket back into her basket while scooping Chappy back into her arms. Then turning to Renji she asked if he could eat to which he replied that it never crossed his mind. But there was something else the scarecrow wanted to mention.

"Oh yeah Rukia while you were sleeping I took a walk down the hill over there and saw a weird person on his side."

Rukia blinked turning to Renji. "A person?"

"Actually he didn't look too good. He was sort of moaning like he was in trouble."

"What!?" Rukia screamed. "Renji why didn't you do something!?"

"You know maybe I should have. But you're the leader here so I thought I'd let you know first."

Rukia wasted no time getting up and walking over to the spot the Scarecrow had mentioned. True to his words just over the hill was what looked to be a body of armor just lying on it's side. the young girl then ran over pushing the person onto their back revealing to Rukia the clear silver colored body which rather more looked like a statue than armor.

"What the... what is he Renji?" Rukia asked while the scarecrow shrugged.

"Dunno. I've only been alive one week remember? Still... I don't think there's others like him around Munchkinland at least from what I've seen."

Rukia looked over the silver persons body noticing even his clothes were also the same color. Whoever he was this would be another on Rukia's list of odd folks she'd met already on her odd journey.

"Help..." Rukia blinked and then looked down at the silver man's face. His lips weren't moving but she'd sworn she'd heard something.

"Help... me!"

"Ah! You can talk!" Rukia jumped back pointing at the silver man.

"Oh hello there! Good morning!" Renji told the silver man with a gentle salute.

"Renji! He can't move at all, he needs our help!" Rukia tried to inform the oblivious scarecrow of the situation.

The Silverman continued making some noises and also slightly moving his still body side to side. Rukia bit her nails thinking how she could help the poor man when Renji then snapped his fingers.

"Wait a minute maybe this thing can help!" The scarecrow reached into his pocket and out from it pulled a small bronze oil can.

"Where'd you get that?" Rukia asked.

"Oh I found it right where we were camped for the night. I found it under my bottom where I sat and kept it with me incase we needed it for something." Renji said smiling.

"Did it occur to you that it could've helped when you found this man in the first place?"

Renji held a blank stare while Rukia sighed. She then took the oil can and then began to add several droplets where she guessed would help the silver man if she was correct. Chappy stood by Renji wondering what his owner was up to and where the heck breakfast was. But then much to the three's shock the strange silver person sat up with a start.

"Ah! I'm alive!"

Rukia fell backwards while Renji gasped.

"It does talk!"

"Right you are-ah! A talking scarecrow!" The silver man leaped back pointing an accusing finger at Renji who scratched his head.

"Then silver people are normal?" Renji asked to which the odd man shook his head to him.

"No not silver, I'm made of tin. But you can call me Ginjo, Ginjo Kugo the Tin man." The Tin man formally introduced himself with a bow.

"A... tin man?" Rukia repeated somewhat startled.

"Yes, well a Tin _person _to be exact. I've somewhat adjusted save my joints rusting and me getting stuck out here. But I should thank you to for saving me! How's about a cup of tea?"

"Oh I would! I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Rukia beamed with Chappy.

"I don't eat." Renji told Ginjo while the Tin Man laughed.

Later on the wood cutter made of tin Ginjo brought Rukia and Renji to his wood cottage just down the road near the woods. He prepared tea and some treats for Rukia and Chappy while Renji glanced around looking at some of the many wonders of Ginjo's home.

"I cannot thank you two enough for saving me. If you hadn't I'd probably be stuck like that forever." Ginjo told Rukia who sipped her tea politely.

"It's no problem Ginjo. But how'd you end up stuck like you were?" Rukia asked.

"Oh. Well I was chopping up wood you see when suddenly it began to rain. That's not good for my joints you see and I'd forgotten my coat to protect me, so the rain poured and before I could make it to cover I was rusted good. One whole week I was stuck till you two came along."

"A whole week!?" Rukia exclaimed. "No way!"

"Well it happens." Ginjo waved off Rukia while patting Chappy's chubby head.

"Whoa! What's this thing?" Renji held up a random item for Ginjo and Rukia to see suddenly.

"That's a mug."

"I've never seen one before! Cool." Renji then held up the mug peeking inside of it smiling.

Ginjo raised a brow. "I see..."

"He's only a week old so he doesn't know much." Rukia commented while the Tin Man nodded. Ginjo then set down another pot of tea for Rukia and took a seat himself.

"Well you two are both an odd bunch. But what were you both doing out here anyhow?"

"We're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"Renji exclaimed putting the mug down while then noticing a pantry and wandered over to glance in all it's glory. Ginjo's brow was raised further.

"The Wizard of... Oz? You're going to meet him?"

"Yeah. Why is that surprising?" Rukia asked Ginjo as she ate a piece of one of the treats he had. Chappy meanwhile poked his head into the teapot.

"Well... no one really knows much about the Wizard. They say he's the Great and Powerful ruler of Oz, but he's secretive. Lives in the Emerald City governing everybody else across the Land but no one ever see's him."

"Really? But the Good Witch told me if I went to the Emerald City I'd get his help." Rukia told Ginjo who then glanced at her with widened eyes.

"Good Witch!? Wait which Good Witch do you mean? The North or the South Witch!?"

Rukia arched her brow thinking back. "Uh... The Good Witch of the North I think. Her name was Rangiku."

Then Ginjo jumped back from his chair. "Matsumoto Rangiku! The Good Witch of the North, known for her grace and kindness to all the people of Oz, she's not only Good but very beautiful!"

"Yeah, you know who she is then?" Rukia asked while Ginjo sat back up.

"Once. When Matsumoto first was granted the title of Good Witch of the North she came to these parts to meet the common folk. I and my wife were able to take a glance at her. And that was ten years ago, they say she hasn't aged a day!" Ginjo reminisced. Then suddenly a loud crash was heard from the pantry. Rukia and Ginjo's heads turned noticing Renji having fallen out along wit boxes and a hat on his head.

"Hey Ginjo, what do you call this thing on my head?" The Scarecrow asked.

"It's a straw hat. You know, for the fields and such."

Renji awed at the article on his head amazed. Ginjo waved it off allowing the Scarecrow to keep it as a gift since he never wore it anymore. The tin man walked over to shove the things back into the pantry when Rukia's eye caught the sight of a small picture frame on the ground near the two. She got up and walked over lifting it up and then saw the picture of what looked to be a young dark haired woman smiling.

_Who's this?_ Rukia wondered when Ginjo noticed the photo she was holding.

"Oh Rukia, could you hand that over? I should put it back in the pantry." Ginjo held his hand out to receive it. Rukia looked up at Ginjo and handed it over to him where he then walked back into his pantry and placed it back in.

"Who is she Mr. Ginjo?" Rukia asked curiously. Ginjo inside of the pantry paused as he set it above over his other assorted things.

"My wife. Ikumi."

"Oh." Rukia said silently wondering if she may have been treading too personally. Renji though stood up and without hesitation asked his question.

"Really, where is she Ginjo? She looked pretty from her picture."

"She's gone. She left me."

Rukia stepped back a bit knowing now they'd prided too much. Renji blinked though not totally grasping the situation while Ginjo stepped out of the pantry and shut the door behind him.

"You're thinking that you've overstepped your boundaries aren't you? But it's fine no harm done." Ginjo told Rukia patting her head softly.

"Oh I don't think at all Ginjo I don't have a brain. That's why we're gonna see the Wizard!" Renji told the Tin man with a big grin.

"Really, you think the Wizard can give you a brain?" Ginjo asked to which Renji nodded his head several times.

"Of course! After all he knows al kinds of magic so that means he can grant me my wish right?"

Ginjo held a blank stare returning to the table taking a seat. Rukia looked over at the Tin man who held his head low. Chappy glanced up at the gracious host wondering what was wrong with him before he spoke.

"Well those that can use magic certainly have the ability to take away things, maybe they can give them back too."

"What do you mean?" Rukia stepped over sitting across from Ginjo who raised his head.

"I wasn't always a Tin man you know. I was once a normal man, I lived with my wife here in this cottage working for honest labor cutting wood for Munchkins and passing folk. But then everything changed when I had an accident."

"An accident?" Rukia said concerned while Ginjo nodded.

"I was cutting wood for the winter one day when suddenly a giant tree fell upon me crushing my body. Ikumi found me and brought me to the town to get help but my body was in shambles. I wouldn't be able to walk or work again. That's when _he_ appeared."

Rukia's brow raised. "He?"

"A doctor. No one had ever heard of him before. He came from the Emerald City some said, appeared to me and my wife and offered us a solution. If Ikumi became his servant he would restore my body into Tin coated metal. And we agreed but at a price."

Renji himself glanced over at Ginjo who's blank expression remained when he spoke.

"My body was restored to Tin, but my heart was taken out."

Rukia gasped covering her mouth while Chappy rolled over onto his belly. Renji scratched the side of his head mumbling something while Ginjo's fist clenched.

"Because my heart was taken I do not have any emotions. I felt nothing when the Doctor took Ikumi chan from me. No pain, sadness, regret, I felt nothing at all."

"Ginjo..." Rukia held her hands together in her lap saddened. Ginjo noticed this and patted her shoulder.

"Hey don't feel bad. I don't feel anything at all. Besides what's it worth feeling bad for a person you just met-"

"But it's terrible! Not to have a heart, and your wife too!" Rukia nearly yelled out to Ginjo's shock. Rukia's eyes were strong and bold, something Ginjo remembered about his own wife. They were tough.

"Rukia chan, I don't have my heart anymore. What good would it do for me if Ikumi had a husband who didn't have the heart to love her like I did before? Some things like that happen and you can't change that. I've adjusted and moved on."

"But... but..." Rukia mumbled.

Then in the most odd fashion Renji, having stood at the sidelines, then clapped his hands together with a genius grin. "Wait I've got it!"

Rukia glanced at the scarecrow. "Got what Renji?"

"We'll take Ginjo with us! The Wizard will give him a heart!"

Ginjo stood up from his chair. "Wait hold on, I don't th-"

"Renji! That's a great idea! If the Wizard can give you back your heart you'll love Ikumi again and she'll come back to you!"

Ginjo stood back from Rukia who smiled up at him. "I don't know... do you really believe the Wizard has that power? Even magic from what I've seen has limits."

"I didn't believe in magic or witches or talking scarecrows until yesterday. None of that exists back home. But I've seen it all here in Oz, so why not have faith that it can happen?" Rukia told Ginjo, her big purple eyes shining hopefully.

The Tin Man glanced to Renji who patted him on the back. "Hey I'm going to see the Wizard to get myself a brain like I always wanted. If he can give me that then he can give you a heart right?"

Ginjo sighed. He thought back to his wife Ikumi. he remembered the way she smiled when they were both together, the happy times they shared happily married. The Tin Man couldn't feel the emotions again but remembered how happy Ikumi looked when she smiled for him.

"Well... I guess I'll have to have faith then."

And so sometime after finishing breakfast Ginjo Kugo joined Rukia and Renji out for their adventure. Right before though Ginjo instructed Rukia to gather whatever supplied or items she would need further on their journey and the young girl took to packing some more food and treats for her basket. Ginjo himself, being a man of tin and a simple man to begin with, only gathered his woodcutter, his lucky cloak, and his faithful oil can which he refilled with more oil.

Turning out from his cottage Ginjo prepared to leave when he suddenly remembered something else. The Tin Man glanced back to the pantry for a moment wondering if he should bother with the last item when his own legs carried him over towards it. He then trotted inside of the pantry and reached for the picture of Ikumi and held it in his hands for a moment glancing over it.

Ikumi was smiling in the picture. A memory of the days before he lost his heart. Just a memory now, a memory of the love they shared.

Without another word, Ginjo put the picture into his cloak pocket and walked outside grabbing another cloak and a small coat from the pantry before he faced both Renji and Rukia who waited for him.

"Are you ready to go now?" Rukia asked with a bright smile to which Ginjo nodded.

"Right. Oh, take this Rukia." Ginjo threw the small coat towards Rukia who caught it and the second cloak at Renji. The two held their new cloth wear up while Ginjo huffed his chest.

"It might be a little big on you Rukia but it'll keep you warm like it should."

"Thanks Ginjo." Rukia bowed her head respectfully.

"Awesome! This'll be my second souvenir ever! I'll keep my hat in a pocket with it!" Renji said holding up the same hat the Tin Man had given him.

_He actually kept it?_ Rukia wondered before laughing happily. Ginjo had a smirk glancing at his new traveling companions before reaching for his "woodcutter" placed at the side of the house. Rukia's eyes then bulged as the Tin Man lifted the heavy item onto his shoulder.

"Alright then, let's go the Emerald City!"

"Ginjo why do you have a giant Claymore!?" Rukia exclaimed pointing a finger at the Tin Man.

"Isn't that his woodcutter Rukia? All woodmen have those to cut down trees." Renji informed though he himself not knowing what a claymore was.

"Actually Renji I'm one in a long line of woodmen that cut down trees with a broadsword. Everyone else uses axes but my family's done this for generations. I'll take it with us in case we need it." Ginjo informed Renji strolling ahead of the Scarecrow and Rukia who glanced at his back.

"Ah. Nothing is always as it seems here." Rukia said aloud but then smiled. "Well Renji, you ready too?"

"You bet! We're off to see the Wizard!" Renji held up and arm following behind Ginjo. Rukia smiled holding Chappy up and following them both.

Ginjo thought back to Ikumi remembering how her smile was before. He was determined to see it again.

_Well... we're off! I'll see you soon Ikumi._

...See ya later Tin Woodman!

* * *

**Lion: Like I said the Tin Man's story I think was most tragic when it came to the story of Oz and all of Dorothy's companion's so adapting it to a parody was hard for me. I did take my own spin on things though and that'll play out later on but at the moment it's a mystery.**

**PS: I was actually listening to the Love Hina Opening Song near the end so I kind of had this bubbly upbeat adventure in my head which was weird transitioning from Ginjo's backstory here. But I guess in the end I want this to be a fun adventure for me like when I first discovered fanfiction, back when I didn't know much about it and all the new stories I'd find were awesome. But anyways, till next time when the third friend joins the gang!**


	5. The Berryhead Pt 1

**Lion: To be perfectly honest I never in a million years would've thought I'd write fan service like this. Let me just say fan girls rejoice for what happens in this chapter-uh guys I guess you can see this as funny. I did anyways-at least the scene that inspired this from the film **_**A Knight's Tale **_**was rather funny. But anyways to the chapter.**

* * *

Tier Halibel gazed into her crystal ball watching the trio of friends on the Yellow Brick Road who had the ruby slippers. By now her spies kept eyes on the three, the human girl Rukia, the aloof Scarecrow Renji, and the Tin Woodman Ginjo, with the Wicked Witch now quite informed on each. She knew though that for now they could be left to their own devices while she handled another task.

At her right side settled on another table was another crystal ball. In it was a cloudy purple image shrouding a figure seen through it. the Wicked Witched glanced at it as a hooded figure appeared behind her.

"Mistress, the Good Witch hasn't been sighted anywhere in Munchkinland. We should go after that girl now." the hooded henchman said. Halibel shook her head.

"No. I will not confront Rukia directly. Who knows what spies Rangiku has still. The Munchkins favor her after all and will aid the girl whatever way they could."

The hooded henchman nodded before pointing at the second crystal ball. "And what about that one master? What of _him_?"

Halibel cast her gaze down to the second crystal ball. Her blonde lashes closed as she smiled rubbing it's round sphere surface. then an image of a somewhat tall orange headed man appeared in the crystal ball. He was smiling as he stridded by without a care in the world.

"Keep an eye on him. He's still under our watch."

The hooded henchman nodded while making a maniacal grin under the shadow of his face Halibel turned away from her crystal ball as the image of the person faded.

"Oh wow it's such a beautiful day! The sun is shining and the birds are singing!"

Rukia beamed as she was mesmerized by the sight of Oz's outdoors. Chappy was scurrying on the grass while Renji stared at the butterflies and birds that decided to perch on his head. She and her friends had stopped to picnic when many of Oz's interesting critters came about as the sun shined brightly overhead thus leading to the young girl and her friends to frolic in delight.

"Hey these guys are nice! Not like those mean crows." Renji said as the birds chirped gently around him.

Ginjo held his giant broadsword/axe above his head for shade as he stood by on the Yellow Brick Road. "I guess it is a nice day if you like sunny days."

"I thought you liked sunny days Ginjo. On rainy days you rust don't you?" Rukia said batting her eyelids.

"Of course rainy days are a pain. But I don't really like hot days."

Rukia sighed with a smile. "Oh... well it's still nice after it rained for the last three days."

Renji and Rukia continued to frolic in the grass while Ginjo stayed at the side of the Yellow Brick Road. as the Tin Woodman stood by his attention drifted to the small hill nearby where a village lay near. That was when from above the top of the hill a tall figure walked over that made the Tin Man's metal brows raise up.

Approaching closer the figure was noticeably a young man with bright orange spiky hair with a simple gaze held on his features. What made Ginjo so surprised at this person was the fact that this man was... nude.

"Hello! Good day isn't it?"

Ginjo felt sweat fall from the back of his head as he nervously waved at the person. It was then that Renji noticed and with his animal friends appeared behind the Tin man with a smile.

"Hi! Good morning person!"

Rukia then appeared behind Renji along with Chappy. "Renji who are you calling to-NAKED MAN!" The short girl blushed tomato red noticing the orange headed naked man waving at them with a smile on his face.

"Ah it's a lovely day isn't it?"

Ginjo covered Rukia's eyes. "Forget that-WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" The tin man hollered at the man.

"What's naked?" Renji asked like a confused child. Ginjo slapped his forehead making an echo sound while he mentally reminded himself to explain indecency to the scarecrow later.

The orange headed person though noticed the birds and the critters around and stood in the center of them smiling. Chappy blinked at the strange guy in confusion as he patted the top of his fuzzy head. "Funny bunny..."

Rukia lifted Ginjo's tin hands from her eyes. "Hey mister are you okay?"

The orange headed man stood up giving the trio a frontal view of... erm... himself. "Why yes! It's a great day and I feel fine! Oh the name is Ichigo... I think. Nice to meet you!"

The naked man then shook Rukia's small hand while her blush grew even redder. Ginjo held her back casting a suspicious glance at Ichigo while Renji shook his hand nonchalantly.

"Hi Ichigo, I'm a scarecrow!" Renji said politely to which the nude man's brow rose.

"Wha-no way! That's cool! I didn't notice!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Ginjo had enough of this. "Oi explain ya dunce. Why are you strolling around naked!?"

Ichigo's brow raised as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Heh actually I was robbed of my clothes."

Rukia, Renji, Ginjo, and Chappy's brows raised at the berry head while Ichigo explained.

"See I was bathing in a river down this road when after I was done my clothes disappeared. So now I'm just continuing like so."

Ginjo frowned. This person was taking his situation rather simply. Rukia started oddly at Ichigo while glancing at Ginjo for any sort of explanation. The tin man just sighed and grabbed his coat and handed it to the young man.

"Alright just take this before you weird me out more."

"Whoa thanks! I wish I could repay you though." Ichigo said while the Tin man waved him off.

"Don't worry about it."

Ichigo then turned around back to the Yellow Brick Road. "Well... I guess I should go... wherever I was going."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked curiously. Ichigo smiled nervously as he scratched his chin.

"Actually... the truth is, I don't know where I should be going. I don't know who I am."

"Eh!?" Rukia and Renji gasped.

"What I thought you said your name was Ichigo." Ginjo brought up to which the orange headed man laughed.

"Well yeah about that. See I woke up yesterday in the middle of a flower field with no recollection whatsoever. Except my name but that was written on the shirt I was wearing."

"You mean you've just been wandering around like that since yesterday!? Why didn't you look for help!?" Rukia asked.

"Actually I did run into someone. A very nice lady with long golden hair and a small wand. Oh and she had a big chest too!" Ichigo held up his hands in large cup shapes to explain while Rukia nervously laughed.

'That witch... she get's around a lot doesn't she?'

"What did this woman tell you Ichigo?" Ginjo asked. Ichigo furrowed his brows together thinking.

"Well... she told me to follow the Yellow Brick Road for answers. She didn't know who I was either but..." Ichigo then snapped his fingers.

"Oh she was the one who told me to take a bath so I'd be squeaky clean! But then when I was done she was gone and so were my clothes."

Rukia squeaked at this. The gears of her mind turned and processed what this implied while imagining Rangiku smiling like a chesire cat meeting Ichigo. Then as the orange haired man removed his clothes and showed off his muscular physique the witch snuck over grabbing his articles of clothing and took off without a trace!

But then Rukia laughed the notion off. She wouldn't have done that would she?

"Whoa that's weird! We're also traveling the Yellow Brick Road! But we're going to see the Wizard!"

"Huh? The Wizard? Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't really know? He's the ruler of the Emerald City and supposedly very powerful. We're going to see if he can help us." Ginjo explained shuffling his toes.

"I'm gonna see if he can get me a brain!" Renji said.

"I'm gonna ask if he can help me get back home." Rukia said.

"And I'm gonna get a heart." Ginjo added last.

"Whoa! He sounds awesome!" Ichigo exclaimed shifting his body a little. Of course that left part of his frontal view exposed to Rukia who was still in front of him.

Then suddenly a notion came to Ichigo's head. He smiled openly without a word spoken while Rukia, Renji, Chappy, and Ginjo watched him silently. Had anyone else seen this they would no doubt wonder why a strange naked man was standing in front of a girl, scarecrow, tinman, and a bunny with an expression like if he'd won the lottery.

"Oi Ichigo, that looks unsettling." Ginjo said before the berry head turned around.

"I've got it! I'll follow you guys and then I'll get new clothes!"

The trio plus Chappy watched him oddly as a windy breeze blew by. This caused the coat he wore to blow to the side and off of his body revealing his bare backside again to them. Rukia blushed again when Ichigo faced her and took hold of her hand.

"So you don't mind do you?"

"Erm... well that's..." Rukia babbled as he stared into her eyes.

"Hey put your darn coat back on!" Ginjo yelled out.

* * *

**Lion: I was listening to the Naruto Shippuden Ending 25 called "I Can Hear". I love the song and the ending animation but honestly it's so weird even for a Naruto fan like me. Not bad weird but weird like noticeable. IDK I guess it fits with this chapter in a way.**

**List of shows distracting me from working on _Wonderful Wizard of Bleach _and _Matsumoto Sensei_: Cowboy Bebop, Great Teacher Onizuka, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto Shippuden, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Samurai 7, Strawberry Panic, Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sherlock, Heroes, Terra Nova, Firefly, etc.**


End file.
